A Very Random Summer At 12 Grimmauld Place
by tws
Summary: The Order of the Phoenix are in for a very interesting summer. A story born from within the correspondance between the two authors, so be prepared for short chapters. Enjoy! :o
1. Enter

A/N: This is very random! It is basically a series of very short chapters that Kat and I wrote to each other in our letters. The first chapter is written by me (Miche), the next by Kat, and so on...

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the mastermind of Harry Potter. We just play with the characters.

**23rd August 2005 chapter 1**

Sirius and Remus were sitting in the kitchen at Grimauld Place, talking about cheese and its usefulness in gardening, when Harry burst in crying.

"What's wring Harry?" asked Remus, looking at a very depressed Harry.

"I've failed!" replied Harry, "I couldn't eat more than ten chocolate frogs in the chocolate frog eating contest, and

Ron managed four hundred! I don't know where I went wrong!"

"Well that would explain the very green looking Ron that we saw earlier then." said Sirius.

"Don't worry Harry - you still have the record for eating an acid pop in thirty minutes." said Remus, trying to calm the distraught boy.

At this Harry burst into yet more tears and ran out the kitchen.

"That went well!" said Sirius.

"Well who would be stupid enough to challenge Ron-the-dustbin-Weasley to an eating contest anyway? Honestly, they have far too much free time these days." said Remus, shaking his head.

"I agree. It'd never happen in our day!" nodded Sirius.

_Please review!_


	2. The fridge question

A/N: This story was born in the correspondance between the two authors (Kat and Mia). This is the reason for the short chapters (normally a few sides of A5 paper). Please read and let us know what you think. :o)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the work of JK Rowling.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

30th August 2005 **Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, Harry had run into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

"I'll show all of them that I can beat a Weasley! I'll just use magic. Hmm, I wonder where my potions set is?" Harry said to himself.

Remus and Sirius, who were still in the kitchen, were seriously bored out of their minds. So they did what all men do when they get bored- they raided the fridge.

"I love this muggle invention, I truly do!" exclaimed Sirius. "Remus?" he asked.

"Yes Sirius?"

"I have a question."

"I thought you might," said Remus, looking smug.

"It's a rather serious question."

"Ok then, what is it?"

"Well, you know that when you open a fridge door and the light is on, when you close the fridge does the light stay on?" Sirius asked, looking confused.

"I can't believe that you even asked that! I can seriously fell my brain turning to goo."

"Reeeeemus, please I really want to know!"

"Why don't you just figure it out for yourself? It is not that difficult."

"Yeah, but if you tell me it would be a lot quicker!" Sirius whined and started to pout.

"True, but then you wouldn't learn anything."

Sirius then proceeded to experiment with the fridge in the hope of finding the answer he so craved for.

"Open the fridge, close the fridge. I open the fridge and the light is on. I close the fridge and I can't see inside to see if the light is on or not, so I open the fridge again and the light is on. Oh Remus, I don't think I can do this!"

"Keep trying old boy and you'll soon get there!" Remus said as he tried to stifle his laughter.

Sirius was still opening and closing the fridge, but trying to close his head in the door at the same time. It didn't seem that Sirius would be finding the answer anytime soon.

Outside the kitchen door, Remus heard the floorboards creak. Remus managed to look up in time to see Tonks enter the room.

oooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading, and I should be uploading the next chapter soon. All reviewers will get imaginary chocolate! Seriously though, please review if you are reading this- we'd love to know what you think. This was Kat's contribution, and mine will be the next chapter.

tws


	3. Tonks

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Please read and review :o)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter's world is created by JK Rowling. We just look through the windows...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

16thSeptember 2005 **Chapter 3**

"Hiya Tonks!" said Remus looking up.

"Wotcha Remus, Sirius," said Tonks, nodding to the rooms occupants.

"Tonksie, do you know about fridges?" asked Sirius. His voice sounded muffled as his head was still stuck in the fridge.

"No, not really. They keep things cold I think," Tonks answered, looking at Sirius strangely.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if the light stays on when you shut the door."

"Why don't you climb in, I'll shut the door, and you'll be able to see if the light does stay on!" suggested Tonks.

"Great idea Tonksie!"

"A bit silly if you ask me," huffed Remus, but he was too bored to stop them when Sirius took all the shelves out and proceeded to sit in the fridge. He looked on amused as Tonks shut the door, and there was a murmured "Ah hah" from inside. Tonks opened the door again, and Sirius stepped out, and started jumping up and down in front of Remus.

"Yay Remus! I found it. I found out the answer!"

"Well Sirius did it stay on?" asked Remus calmly.

"No! The light went off!"

"Wow that's so cool!" exclaimed Tonks. "But how does it know?"

"Know what?" asked Remus.

"Know when the door is shut?"

"I guess you'll have to find out."

"I'll help you Tonksie."

"Thanks Sirius!"

Tonks and Sirius sat in front of the fridge for the rest of the day trying to solve the new puzzle of the fridge by opening and closing the door.

Remus soon got bored and decided to go out into the garden to check on his tomato plants, when there was a huge crash in the basement. He ran inside only to see...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh no! Who is there? Find out in the next installment. In the meantime, please review!


	4. Tarzan!

A/N: Thanks for reading so far, and to the people who have reviewed. This chapter and the next get very random.

Disclaimer: We get no profit from this. The characters belong to JK Rowling.

xxxxxxxxxxx

20th September 2005 **Chapter 4**

He ran inside to see Snape hanging up washing and then swinging on the line like Tarzan.

"What are you up to?" Remus asked with a horrified glance.

"Well I would have thought that it was blatantly obvious that I'm in a bikini and swinging around. After all it is great fun! You should try it!" Snape replied in a sing-song voice.

"I don't think so somehow Snape."

"Oh go on. You know you want to!"

"You'll never take me alive!" at this Remus ran from the basement and back into the kitchen to hide behind Sirius.

"Sirius! Save me! He wants me to play dress up and swing in a bikini on a washing line."

"Not whilst I'm here. Its time for… Super Sirius…dun dun dun!" Sirius said, striking a superman type pose.

"Where are you Remus?" called Snape.

"He's in here you overgrown bully. Pick on someone your own size!" yelled Sirius.

At this invitation, Snape looked Sirius up and down and promptly knocked him unconscious with a punch to the face.

"Hey big nose, no-one hits my cousin but me and gets away with it. Understand?" screamed Tonks, rushing to Sirius' rescue.

"Oh really? And what's a little girl like yourself going to do about it?" taunted Snape.

Tonks turned to walk away, but at the last minute turned back and hit Snape smack bang on the nose.

"That in a word!" Tonks said over her shoulder as she skipped out of the room merrily. About half a second later, she came rushing back in as a result of coming face-to-face with…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

... Find out in the next chapter! In the meantime, please review.


	5. Demon dancing underpants

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or the characters.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

3rd October 2005: **Chapter 5**

About half a second later, she came rushing back in as a result of coming face-to-face with…Snape's demon dancing underpants! Tonks screamed and ran behind Remus for protection.

"What is it Tonks?" asked Remus in a surprised tone.

"Look, over there," said Tonks pointing at the door. Remus looked to where Tonks was pointing and nearly fell over in surprise.

"Oh I wondered where they had got to!" exclaimed Snape, recovering from Tonks' earlier blow to the nose.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Remus.

"They are my demon dancing underpants. No need to worry! I thought I'd lost them in the garden, so I had to put on Hermione's bikini," explained Snape, implying that it was obvious to anyone with half a brain.

"Eh?" asked an even more confused Remus.

"My demon dancing underpants! You know? The ones I got for Christmas from Albus remember? When they need a wash they turn red, run away and start dancing until they are cleaned."

"Eww, that's so gross! Snape's smelly underpants!" yelled Tonks in a muffled voice as she was holding her nose.

"Yes well, I think I'll take them and put them into the washing machine."

"Good idea Snape. And put some decent clothes on. I'm sure Hermione won't appreciate you stretching hers," said Tonks, just as Hermione stepped into the kitchen.

"Did someone say my name?" she asked, and then she saw what Snape was wearing...

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading, and please take the time to leave a review.

**-tws**


End file.
